matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Side Effects May Include (Episode 5.3)
Flood: Back again? well, well. I suppose i had better find something for you to do before you go out starting duels outside churches. Whether or not you recall it we recently recovered trace residues of the cheat codes stolen by Anome. We've extrapolated and synthesized full doses of an experimental mixture from those residues, and have applied it to a certain test subject. He's been locked up overnight, and now it's time to go see how he's doing. Since it's possible that he could have become highly dangerous due to the code he ingested, i think it best that i send you in to check on him. Operator: I've got a program's signal in there...Probably an exile, from what Flood said. I'm not reading any Unlimit-style code corruption in him, though. Operator:'There they are... seems normal, from these readings. And they don't look too dangerous... I guess you better go talk to them. '''Flood:'Oh, stop wasting time and try fighting them, operative. '''Operator: i didn't see anything. Did you see anything? seemed perfectly normal to me. Flood: Apparently the synthesized formula has no effect on programs. Well, not that one, at any rate. We'll just have to try it on a redpill then. {redpillname}... Hm, on second thought, maybe i'd better not try it out on you first. Go to the indicated location, and get certain drugs that our technician, Anmita Franguiadakis will give you. Operator:'Drugs? what's Flood planning? 'Anmita Franguiadakis: {redpill_name}? yes, I've got the item Flood requested. here you go. Anmita Franguiadakis: Please take these. I have other tasks i have to get back to. Anmita Franguiadakis: Oh, and I wouldn't go shaking those up or anything. Flood: I have the perfect test subject for us, {redpillname}--no, not you. Aposhanskij was a machine operative who tried to play both of sides of the fence by selling his information to us. Unfortunately ,he knew nothing useful. However, we refrained from killing him, thinking that we might one day have a use for such a fool. And so we do. drug him and bring him outside. Operator:'''Got a redpill signal in here. Time to make his day. '''Aposhanskij : What, did the Frenchman send you? Finally come around, has he? Hah, I knew it Operator: Give him the treatment! Aposhanskij : H-hey! what do you think you're doing? Operator: Ah, much better. Okay, lets get him outside. Aposhanskij : What are...Woah Hold still, you bastard... Flood: Our doctor, Lambda Hendrickson is in there. He has the dose of the formula, which your interface program will identify as "poison", although it's been disappointingly benign so far. I think you can see where this is going, n'est-ce pas? Operator: So, if that guy's eyes start dripping green code, that's when you start running. Operator: Now get that stuff from Lambda Hendrickson. Operator: Give it to Aposhanskij and stand back! Operator: ... he looks kinda PO'ed. Whats the doc got on him? Aposhanskij : Rrr...Grrawwrrr! Rawwrr! Lambda Hendrickson: hum... the subject appears to have been reduced to a beastial state. Higher brain functions have almost ceased. he is not manifesting unusual power levels-- which is probably for the best, considering his current unthinking rage. (Operator: ... a little out of it. ) Aposhanskij : Rrr...Grrawwrrr! Rawwrr! Flood: Apparently, the people who synthesized our formula were bunglers. This will require more testing...Eh... I'll get back to you, operative // Transmission Log End *Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.3) Category:Episode 5.3 Missions